Restart HalfWay
by Ai-Itsumo
Summary: Ed's dating someone and Fae's Maternal instincts come out, she just needs to hear his voice and calm down...maybe dinner too? [Oneshot]


**Bear with me people, I haven't seen Cowboy Bebop since it discontinued from Adult Swim so If this is a little rough, that'd be why.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Fae's House**

After everything they had been through they had split up. Spike was working as a trader and Fae worked as a waitress with a few in between Bounty Hunter jobs. Spike kept up to date on her captures and wrangled a few himself. 3 years they hadn't spoken and now Ed was going out with a kid, Chris. Since Ed was living with Fae, her maternal instincts were coming out and she just needed to talk. So out of the blue, she dialed his number.

"Hello?" Spike asked.

"Spike? Is that you?" Fae answered.

"Why Miss. Valentine, it's been a while." Spike teased. Fae heard the dull throb of an engine in the background, "Or is it Mrs. now?" Spike reprimanded.

"No, still Miss." Fae answered.

"What's up?" Spike asked anyways, knowing full well that hanging up would save him a headache, but he hadn't heard from her in so long and listening to her voice, that sounded like the best remedy for a headache at the moment.

"It's about Ed, she's going out with a boy named Chris and they started calling eachother boyfrined and girlfriend and now they're always kissing and hanging out and I never get to see her but that's not the point I mean just, I think she's too young but she won't listen to me and I just don't what to do." Fae explained in one breath.

"Calm down Fae, I know it's probably a shock and all but still. Relax. Take a few deep breaths and calm down okay?" Spike said as Fae sighed and took the deep breaths.

"Okay. I'm calm." Fae said.

"Good, Fae, we started calling ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend soon after we were dating too." Spike said.

"We also called eachother Lovers." Fae said as spike sighed.

"But first we called each others Partners." Spike replied.

"And then Friends."

"It progresses Fae, that's what life is, that's what life brings." Spike said as he leaned on the steering system of his ship as he waited for another rather long ship go by. Fae stayed quiet for a minute as she lay on the couch, relaxing at the sound of his voice, "You still there Fae?" Spike asked as the familiar flick of a lighter went off.

"Still have your nasty habit I hear." Fae said softly.

"Eh, nights like these it's all I have." Spike replied.

"You with anyone these days?" Fae asked.

"Nah, you?" Spike returned.

"No. I've stayed single. They all just can't comare to you Spike." Fae answered as Spike chuckled.

"Same to you Valentine." Spike answered as Fae gave a content sigh.

"Say, Spike, where are you?" Fae asked.

"Near Earth's moon. You?" Spike replied again.

"Earth. Any plans tonight?"

"None."

"Why don't we get together for dinner then. Ed's spending the night at a friends."

"Alright, Where?"

"MoonDoggie's."

"Okay, I can be there."

"Be there at 6."

"Alright, careful landing, it's slick up here."

"Kay, thanks Spike. See you soon."

_Click. Click. Silence._

Fae shuddered at the silence as she hung up her old fashioned phone. She stood up in he rrobe and night gown and went to her room to get ready.

She came out in a white mid-drift tank top and a long low rise black skirt to her ankles with black high heel boots, she shrugged into her old red sweatshirt and let it hang open as she walked out with her purse on her shoulder.

She walked down the sidewalk to her old ship and stroked it lovingly before hopping in and checking all of the dials before heading up to the moon.

Spike inhaled another gulp of his cigarette as he climbed out of his ship. He threw the butt down on the ground and put it out with his foot before beginning to make his way to MoonDoggie's through the multi-level parking area. He took a breath of the fresh air and tried to smooth the pants of his usual attire.

"WHOA!" A familiar female voice yelped, the sound of paint scratching came above Spike's head as he saw a familiar figure falling from her ship and he put his arms up in a slightly surprised but ready position to catch the woman. He fell down as the woman crashed into his chest and she began to aplogize profusely.

"Goos evening Miss. Valentine." Spike added at hearing the woman's voice. No amount of years could enable him to forget the voice he loved so much. Fae's face was surprised and worried and it turne dsoft as she heard the soft chuckle coming from Spike.

"What ARE we doing here?" Fae asked as Spike smirked.

"Starting over." He replied standing up as Fae did as well. Spike heeld his hand out to the woman next t him as she stared at it in thought.

Out in the open, no defenses, any attack could be fatal, and yet, he left his life laying in her decision, with her hands. Within her heart. Her decision to continue, or to start over.

Take his hand...start over.

But to walk ahead of him without grasping his strong hand...that would leave them on the circle of the road they walked.

So Fae stared. And she watched. and she thought. She remembered their relationship, the years it took to build it, and the minutes it took to shatter it when she thought she didn't love him. But that dull ache in her heart told her other wise. And the dullache had grown to encase her heart. And here he was. Giving HER a second chance. So Fae thought some more and in the end grabbed his hand and walked ahead of him at the same time.

The didn't really have to COMPLETELY start over, she liked the nights they spent together really.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZA/N:**

**Itsumo: Yeah, I like Fae/ Spike**

**I don't own Cowboy Bebop.**

**TTYL,**

**Ai-Itsumo Plz tell me what ya'll think**


End file.
